


Kiss from a Dream

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Hair, Day 1, EmiMike Week 2017, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Firsts, Inspired by TV Show, M/M, Orgasm, Seduction, Shaving, Versatile Roles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: After watching a certain vampire TV show, Emil is getting hot and bothered with these odd dreams.EmiMike Week Day 1: Firsts(Currently on Editing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> Here's another fic form EmiMike, also this is something I wrote after watching a particular scene in a TV Show. Also, Majority of the Emimike fics have Emil have a top, So I decide why not Michele be a top for once, He's an Italian for crying out loud.
> 
> Also, I do not own Yuri on Ice.

Title: Kiss from a Dream

Summary: After watching a certain vampire TV show, Emil is getting hot and bothered with these odd dreams.

Rating: T (For any Adult related scenes/language)

 

Emil was in bliss having Michele around him. After constant hugs and a few bumps on the head. Michele has finally given Emil a chance to go on a date with him. The Czech man is being careful with Michele’s feelings since it’s his first relationship for twenty two years of his life. Both men had agreed there are certain degree of intimacy that Emil was allowed to engage. First week for holding hands, Second week for hugging, Third week for kisses on the cheek, Fourth week for kisses on the lip. Beyond that was is still being discussed.

For the first week of their relationship, Emil and Michele are holding hands in public. The Italian man was still a bit embarrassed but he can tell that Emil is respecting about the boundaries which he was glad he did. The first week was decent, A date in the café. Talking about themselves and about their lives outside the rink. Michele knew that Emil was into extreme sports during his spare time, he talked about doing some rock climbing and he nearly fell down the ravine; which made him scared a bit He tries to reduce any extreme sports during off season for both his and his coach’s health. Emil also knew that Michele was a good cook; to which was a big surprise to Czech man.

“What’s with that look? Just because I’m busy, doesn’t mean I have time to cook?” Michele defends as he took a sip off his coffee.

“I’m sorry,” Emil scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s just a surprise to me is all,” He just couldn’t picture him cooking. “I wish I could taste some of your cooking sometimes,” Emil mutters underneath his breath.

“Maybe someday,” Emil widened his eyes when Michele answered. Michele looks at him with a look, “You were thinking too loud.” The Czech man turns away from Michele, hiding his embarrassment.

The Italian observes Emil’s reaction. _‘He looks so cute,’_ He was amused seeing Emil’s reaction.

\---

After a while, they reached the fourth week which was hugging. It was a slow, but their relationship is getting there.  Emil was given the permission to use his nickname, which made him hugged Michele. The Italian knew he deserves it for being patient.

Back to their shared apartment, Michele was still at the rink, training for the upcoming season while Emil was at home. Emil had a day-off but he just wants to cuddle Mickey. But he was stuck at their apartment watching some tv show who happens to be on right now. The Czech didn’t what show was but when he looked at the electronic schedule it was “True Blood,” He looked up the show on his phone, it was a vampire TV show. He didn’t bother changing the channel, it seems good enough to watch.  He just continued to stare at the TV.

But a particular scene caught his attention. The blonde man who was shaving his beard at the mirror and the black haired guy rubbed the blonde man’s face, having a clean shave. He asked the blonde man to shave his. He was hesitant at first, but he grab the shaving cream, slandered it on his face and began to shave his face. The first stroke was clean but his hands was shaking clearly nervous. The man raised his eye brows, encouraging him to go on. The second stroke was clean until his hand slipped causing him a cut him, blood slowly trickles down his neck. The blonde man apologizes but the man says it was okay. Emil’s eyes widen when the man says ‘taste it,’ the blonde man swallows a bit as he leans to the man’s neck, his tongue reaches for the blood until…

The scene ends when the man gasps from his bed. The Czech man was now bothered seeing that erotic scene.

“I’m home,” A particular voice made Emil closed the TV, tossing the remote at the table. Emil was left with a boner on his pants.

\---

Both men are now fast asleep in their room. Michele was fast asleep while Emil squirming as he tossed and turn to the bed. He let out a shaky breathe as he was a having a dream.

 

_Emil’s Dream_

_Emil was in the hot shower as hot water starts to trickle down his toned body. He reaches for the bath soap and began to lather and began to rub it all over his body. He reaches for the shower tap to close the shower. He reaches for the razor and began shaving his chest hair. His body felt sticky after training so he decided to shave it off. He gently tries to shave it without cutting himself._

_‘Getting laid over there,’ a voice made Emil jumped, he looks behind the shower doors. Michele leaning on the door with a smile on his face._

_‘I wasn’t getting laid, I was shaving…’_

_‘Your balls?’ Michele’s answer made Emil blush. ‘I’m kidding. I know your shaving your chest,’ The Italian enters the room, shutting the door behind him. ‘I was thinking that maybe you could…’ Michele strips his shirt off. ‘…do mine too?’ The Czech stared at Michele’s body, he can see there was a bit of stubble on his toned chest unlike his. He didn’t know Michele continue to stripped himself leaving him naked as he enters the shower cubicle completely naked like him_

_Emil blushed didn’t know what to do, ‘What’s wrong? I’ve seen you naked before,’_

_The Czech tries to calm himself down, he is a nineteen year old man not a teenager boy. He proceeds by shower Michele with water, rubbing him with soap. He cleans the razor off. He turns off the shower. His chest is lathered and ready to shave._

_‘You haven’t done this before?’_

_‘Uh, no…’ Emil answered nervously._

_‘Just relax. Just do it like you do it to yourself,’_

_Emil nodded as he proceeds with the first stroke. It was clean shave Michele rose his eyebrows in satisfaction, encouraging him to move on. The second stroke his hand slip causing Michele to gasp in pain._

_Michele pulls away, ‘Oh, shit I’m sorry.’_

_‘It’s okay,’ The wound was a small cut but enough for blood to seep out of the skin. The blood slowly trickles down Michele’s chest down to nipple. He caught Emil eyeing on the blood trickle. ‘Taste it,’_

_Emil can feel his throat getting dry as he leans to the blood soaked nipple, His tongue touches the nipple made Michele gasp in pleasure at the same time, having a salty taste in his tongue. The Italian grabbed Emil behind his head as he pulled him directly to his chest, Emil caught the message as he began to suck harder._

_‘Ah…that’s it, Emil…’ He moans erratically as Emil reaches for the wound and began to suck greedily for his blood._

_Emil pulled away leaving a small blood stain on his lip. Michele looks at his greedy friend. ‘How does it taste?’_

_The Czech man was unable to speak, Michele grabs him by the chin. ‘Oh well, might as well have the taste for myself,’ Michele guided Emil’s lips until their lips touched. The kiss was brief but enough for the Czech to be speechless. Then Michele pinned Emil in the shower wall both his hands as he proceeded kissing Emil passionately. He tries to talk to Michele but only to be silent with a skilled tongue licking all over his orifices of the mouth. His hands began to form into a fist when Michele began to suck his tongue, he can also feel his leg rubbing on his hard erection._

_‘What the…Michele has never…been this…_ ’ _Emil finds it hard to think when Michele lick the top of his mouth, making him shut his eyes as he concentrates on the heat that is starting to build up inside of him._

_After two minutes of lip locking, Michele pulled away from Emil, leaving both men breathless trying to catch their breath. The Czech was surprised that Michele finally let his Italian gene working. He practically made him breathless. Emil was panting for his life but only to find his face lift up by a finger._

_The Czech stared at Michele’s face. ‘He is my first kiss…’ He never had his first kiss until now._

_‘You were delicious,’ Michele licks his lips, savoring Emil’s saliva. He saw that his purple eyes were now clouded with lust. The Italian leans closer to his ear. ‘But, I’m just getting started…’_

_End of Dream_

 

Emil was woke up from his dream when he felt something soft on his lips. He carefully opens his eyelid only to find Michele’s face close to his. He tries to control himself as he immediately shuts his eye and waits for his next move.

Michele stares at Emil who was fast asleep. The Italian nervously swallows, hoping that kiss didn’t woke him up. _‘Damn it…I want more…’_ Michele thought as he lean for another kiss on Emil’s lips. Only to find Emil’s tongue in his mouth. Michele reacted as he pulled away from Emil. Then Czech was now on top of Michele, his hand palmed near his head while his other hand fondles the hem of his boxers.

“Mickey…” Emil says in rasped breathe, The Italian shivered hearing Emil call him by his nickname. “Why did you do that?” Mickey wonders what Emil was talking about was it the kiss? “It’s getting hard to control it isn’t?”

“Emi-” Mickey was silent when Emil kissed silently as Emil’s free hand began to enter in Mickey’s boxers, grabs his erection and began to jack him off. The Czech continues to kiss him while Mickey continues to resist try Emil to stop him. When he tries to remove his hand off his boxers, Emil stopped him by pinning his hand.

Mickey moaned as he felt something warm on his stomach. “Emil…I’m gonna-” Mickey moaned as he felt something wet on his boxer. He gasped away from Emil’s mouth as he passed out.

_The Next Morning_

Michele felt a blinding light from his eye, the streaks of morning light invade the room. The Italian covers his eyes in the blinding light and sit up from his bed. He rubs eyes off as he recalls the last night event.

Kissing…Moaning…Coming…

Michele felt his cheeks blushing after for what happened. He kissed Emil Nekola and he retaliates back by kissing and jacking him off. Normally he would be mad at the Czech, but after last night. He is not that angry than usual anymore. He smells something sweet, he gets out of bed and follows the smell. He saw something in the table.  It was a simple frittata with a side of bacon and cup of coffee near him and a small note near the coffee cup.

The note says:

_When on ahead for practice. Told them you were sick for the day._

_Enjoy your day-off,_ _Miláčku_

_Emil, <3_

 

Michele smiled at the note as he sat down and begin eating. Both men will have the time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.
> 
> Comment, Suggestions and Criticism is much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr: kyousuke-nii


End file.
